


Terrors

by Alvilda_otQ



Series: Hana has a head [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And also a teen, D.Va is a person, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Soldier D.Va, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvilda_otQ/pseuds/Alvilda_otQ
Summary: Hana couldn't sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I'm changing my Overwatch stuff to be a series instead of a single work. Just felt better that way.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Hana grumbled to the empty room, throwing off her blankets to sit on the lumpy bed instead.

“You’re being stupid, Hana, just a silly little girl who needs to pull her shit together,” she muttered angrily, propping her face up with a hand.

“Silly. It’s silly,” she insisted to herself, but her normal stress management wasn’t working, like before a game or a mission. She didn’t have an objective to focus on.

“Pull it together. Pull it together,” she chanted, forcing slow, deep breaths as her heart continued to race. She’d been lying in her bed for… about an hour according to her phone, and she still couldn’t relax. _This is silly. This is silly. You’ve got practice tomorrow, you need to be rested._

“씨발,” the girl muttered, grabbing a thin sponsor jacket from a chair and slipping out the door into the Mediterranean dawn.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, kid!” Morrison had to yell and wave his arms to be noticed. Hana nailed a last bullseye before lowering her pink handgun.

“What?” she inquired, slightly irritated, after she’d pulled her heavy regulation ear guards off. Mornings weren’t her favourite.

“It’s 0800 sharp. I’ve never seen you up this early.” The old man was frowning at her, like she’d grown a third eye overnight or something.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she retorted, emptying her gun’s magazine.

“I’ve never seen seen you in target practice by yourself, either,” her CO commented, looking her over.

“Like I said, couldn’t sleep,” Hana repeated, hanging up the ear guards in their normally assigned place.

“That’s not like you at _all_. Kid, are you alright?” The old guy looked really worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine, whatever.” She’d slung her jacket over her shoulder, moving towards the exit.

“Hey! Don’t pull that shit with me,” he growled, grabbing for her arm.

“Yes sir,” she all but snarled in return. “Now _please_ let me go!” The commander let go of her like he’d been burned.

“Of course, Hana, I didn’t mean to-”

“Just leave me the fuck alone, okay?” she almost screamed, storming up the stairs towards the rooftop with tears streaming down her face. She’d left her jacket back at the shooting range.

 

* * *

 

“Hana?” a gentle voice called out softly. “Are you up here?” The girl crawled deeper into her corner, far within the shade. It was getting chilly to sit there in nothing but sweatpants and a tank top on the concrete.

“Hana?” Mei-Ling called out, looking behind the old junk stashed everywhere on the Gibraltar base in case she was hiding behind one of the piles. “Hana please! Jack’s sorry he snapped at you. We just want you to be okay. You missed practice. Come downstairs and get something to eat.” The Chinese scientist was always so _kind_ , to everyone, it almost ached to be around her. Hana curled into on herself, trying to rub her arms warm. The voice was getting closer.

“Hana?” The voice was right above her now. She didn’t bother to look up.

“Hey,” Mei-Ling muttered as she somehow managed to squish herself into the cramped space. “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.” The girl just sat there, as soft arms were suddenly encasing her and a too-large cardigan warming her shoulders. The other woman was so warm. Hana melded into the embrace, holding on for dear life.

“It’s okay,” Mei-Ling crooned, stroking her messy hair. “Just sit here with me for a bit. Everything’s going to be alright.” Hana noticed that she was sobbing into the scientist’s collarbone, soaking her t-shirt, but she was a bit beyond caring.

“Hey. Let’s go downstairs and get you something warm to drink, alright?” The girl managed to nod into the woman’s fleshy shoulder, before pulling back with a massive sniffle. She wiped her nose clean with the back of her hand, an old childhood habit, which made the Chinese smile and give her cheek a little pinch. “Come on. I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

Half an hour later, she was wrapped in a thick blanket and sat down on a couch with a massive mug of steaming green tea forced into her hands. Mei-Ling was sitting next to her, trying to sneak some Dàbáitù Nǎitáng, or White Rabbits, into her stomach. They weren’t alone in the rec room, but no one bothered them. Some English news channel was running in the background.

“What happened?” Mei-Ling asked softly. She hadn’t managed to coax anything but a few nods out of the girl, the youngest of the new batch of Overwatch recruits.

“I…” Hana started, her voice creaking. “I couldn’t sleep,” she managed, and it was technically true. Mei-Ling didn’t look convinced. The girl took a large sip of tea, and felt it warming all the way down to her toes.

“Why did you go to the shooting range?” the woman prodded, looking at her with those big brown eyes over the rim of her glasses.

“I just needed to... not think,” Hana muttered sheepishly. Mei-Ling looked away, at something behind her, some _one_ a lot taller than her.

“Reinhardt,” she greeted him with a sweet smile. Hana squirmed in her seat, trying to turn to look at the quite frankly ginormous German, one of the founding members of Overwatch. She’d never had much of a chance to talk to him.

“Hello, Mei.” He sat down next to Hana, who had managed to somewhat free herself of her blanket cocoon in the meantime. “Oh hello Hana, did not see you there!” She nodded sheepishly in response, straightening in her seat in an effort to look like a bit less of a mess. Mei-Ling Zhou was a teammate. Reinhardt Wilhelm was her superior.

“Reinhardt, we were just…” Mei-Ling trailed off, motioning towards Hana somewhat less than subtly.

“Oh! I am sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb. My sincerest regrets!” Hana was quite certain the entire base could hear him. Mei-Ling shot him a reassuring smile before he left.

“I apologise for my friend. Reinhardt is a good man, but has the subtlety of a rhino.”

“It’s fine,” Hana mumbled into her tea. She’d welcomed the distraction. If there was one thing the Korean gamer hated, it was talking about her feelings. Probably a product of spending her teen years deeply ensconced in a culture of emotional repression. Knowing the cause didn’t make it any easier, though.

“What is it you didn’t want to think about?” The woman was pushing a bit, demanding an answer.

“Where’d you get your psych degree?” Hana retorted, deflecting.

“Hana, I am a doctor, but you are right in that I’m not a psychiatrist. Do you want to speak to dr. Ziegler instead?”

“No…” the girl muttered into her blanket.

“Then talk to me.”

“I just… It’s been a rough few months, okay? Feels like the world’s falling down on top of me and I’m doing shit all to stop it. It’s not like the tournaments, or training.”

“So you think it’s your responsibility?”

“No… I mean…” She was biting her lip thinking of a response.

“Logically, it’s not my fault. I can’t save the world. But it just feels… I’m not doing enough. And… I miss home. I miss my teammates, and my friends, and… It sounds so dumb.”

“No, no. I think I understand you. You feel… lost.” The woman reached over to lay a hand on her shoulder, giving her a little squeeze. “It’s okay. This is tough on all of us.”

“I just… I want to pull my weight, you know?” she tried, gesturing enthusiastically as if that was going to make Mei-Ling understand.

“I think so. But I also think you need to get some sleep, _now,_ you look dead on your feet. I will talk to Jack. You won’t have any training for a few days. You need to take care of yourself. I can get a note from Angela if I have to.” Her tone was kind, but firm.

“Thank you, Mei-Ling.” She meant it.

“Call me Mei,” she corrected with a smile. _Mei. She prefers Mei._

“Thank you, Mei,” the girl managed with a huge yawn.

“Get some sleep, honey. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Mei gave her hand a little squeeze before letting her go. And she actually did. Sleep, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 씨발 = Korean swear recommended by commenters :P

**Author's Note:**

> 씨발 = Korean swear recommended by commenters :P
> 
> Want more of my weirdness in your life? Hit me up as @Alvilda_otQ on twitter where I ramble about cookies or on my blog at alvildasabstractions.wordpress.com :)


End file.
